The Song of the Elves: A Fullmetal Friend
by JessTalksAlot
Summary: After their final battle with 'Father' Ed brought his dear brother back from the gate, under a new military, they went off on a mission to a placed called Kamakura. Manga based for both sides. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Summary: After their final battle with 'Father' Ed brought his dear brother back from the gate, under a new military, they went off on a mission to a placed called Kamakura. They meet Kouta and Yuka, whom they will be staying with, and join them in thier journey with Lucy and the other Diclonious. Manga based for both sides, haven't read beyond Chapter 107 in fma, so if I'm inacurate with certain things, don't blame me, blame the uploaders for the site I read it at ;D**

* * *

-Al's POV-

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first Law of Equivalent Exchange.

But the world isn't perfect, and the law is incomplete. Equivalent Exchange doesn't encompass everything that goes on here. But I still choose to believe in its principle: that all things do come at a price. That there's an ebb, a flow, and a cycle.

My name is Alphonse Elric. Several years ago my brother and I commited Alchemist greatest taboo, Human Transmutation, and we lost more than we wanted in turn. My brother lost his leg while I lost my entire body. My brother bound my soul to a suit of armor with his blood, giving up his arm. We wen through our lives trying to get our bodies back to normal.

When we discovered what the stone was made from, we tried finding a different way to regain our bodies. We soon went into war with the Humunculous, a race of artificially made humans with special abilities. In what seemed our last minutes, I transmuted myself so my brother could regain his arm.

Then...

He came back for me... but somehow lost his arm again in his battle (AN: this most likely won't happen, but I like Ed with auto-male xD) After the year long wait for his adjustment to his new Auto-Male, the new Fuher is sending us on a mission in Kamakura. We'll be staying with a boy named Kouta, he's about Brother's age, so it won't seem awkward... I hope.

-End of Prologue-


	2. Chapter 1

-Kouta's POV-

I was waiting for my cousin Yuka at the top of a stairway that I used to enjoy looking at the nearby ocean from. I had been gone for about 7 years, the last time I was in Kamakura was during a festival, my father and little sister died soon after.

A girl walked up to me, "Kouta?" She had brown hair that was cut just above her shoulders.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Don't you remember me? I'm your cousin, Yuka!"

"Wow... it's been a long time, must've slipped my mind. How'd you find me?"

"You always liked the view from here..." She said, "Come on, let's go to the beach, we'll be meeting your guest their, right?"

"I think so..."

"Then let's go!" She grabbed my arm and started pulling off.

Oh that's right! I was expecting 2 boys from the country of Amestris to come stay with me for a few weeks or months... not really sure. When we arrived at the beach Yuka began talking about stuff we used to do there that I had forgotten. That's when I saw two blond men-looking-guys. One was a bit shorter than the other (An: Short Ed is awesome xD) and had his hair tied in a braid. He wore a red overcoat on top of a jacket with another black shirt underneath and black pants along with boots. The taller held his hair up putting it in a ponytail, he wore the same type of coat, except it was blue, he wore a tank-top and jeans underneath with sandals on his feet. Both had an odd eye color of yellow "Why do you always wear the hottest things when we go to warm places, Brother?" the taller one asked.

"This coat is special! I'm gonna take it off once we get to where we're staying, but I'm keeping it on so no one can snatch it. Why are you wearing yours?" The other one asked the taller one in an aggravated voice.

"Because you're wearing yours, Brother!"

"That must be them..." Yuka stated, "Hey! Are you the Elric brothers?" She asked.

"Yup!" The one in red said with a smile, "Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"My name is Alphonse." The one in blue said.

"My name is Yuka and this is Kouta."

"So you're the one we'll be staying with?" Ed said, he looked me up and down then scowled, "Looks a lot like Colonel Sarcasm.."

"Brother, he's not the Colonel anymore... " Al told the younger-_looking_ one.

"He doesn't deserve the rank of Fuhrer..."

"Never thought they'd let such a short person into the military..." I stated. Ed shoved his right fist into my gut, it felt too hard to be an arm, but I didn't think anything of it.

"Cookie?" Yuka asked, holding a bag of cookies out to the brothers, each took one and took a bite, "Kouta?" she held the bag in front of me and I reached in, "Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Don't look ahead..." She said.

"Huh?" I looked the direction she was looking at and saw what she was staring at. A stark naked girl with pink hair. The brothers looked at her two, both started to blush.

"N-nyu..." She said.

"She's bleeding..." Edward said in realization. She started to run off but tripped on some litter, landing on her face. When she sat up she started crying.

"Are those horns coming from her head?" Al asked.

"Why are you..." She pushed me, supposedly so I wouldn't stare at her, "Are you hurt?"

"N-nyu?"

"Nyu? No... what are you doing here naked?"

"Nyu?"

"Here..." Alphonse took his coat off and put it around the girl's shoulders. "Maybe this injury on her head made her forget..."

"Most likely." Yuka said. "We can't just leave her out here like this, so let's take her to your place, Kouta, I'll lead."

"Oh... ok..." I said clumsily.

-Al's POV-

We soon arrived at Kouta's home, it honestly wasn't as warm as I thought it was, but it still wasn't cool enough to be wearing a big overcoat over layers of clothing like Brother. We walked in and bother Brother and I went to find a room to stay in while Kouta and Yuka spoke. I heard them scolding the girl, whom they had named Nyu, about peeing on the floor, I walked into the room and fair enough she was sitting on the floor in a puddle of pee, my coat in it as well. The girls went to take a bath while Brother **(1)** volunteered himself to clean my coat.

Kouta and I sat there cleaning the floor when he started talking to himself, "Started cleaning already... but that girl... she urinated on the floor at that age? I don't think it's about understanding our language... I think it's more like she's a baby before learning to speak."

"You're talking to yourself, Kouta..." I told him.

"Oh, sorry..." He stopped scrubbing and took out a shell. "She must be, like, 15... that's the same age Kanae would be right now..."

"Who?"

"My little sister... she died a few years ago..." He started to tear up.

"I'm sorry about that... Kouta, I'm pretty sure Brother would react the same way if I had died..."

"She'd be happy if she were here...living by the sea."

"Sorry we took so long!" Yuka and Nyu stood infront of us.

"You put my underwear on her?" Kouta asked, noticing she was in an undershirt and boxers.

"There was nothing else for her, I'll bring some of my clothes later." She noticed the shell in his hand, "That's a pretty shell."

"Oh this? It's a memoir... it's the last thing Kanae gave me before she died."

"I'm sorry for her."

"Ok, Al, you're coat's clean..." Brother had walked in. Just then Nyu took the shell out of Kouta's hand.

"What is it?"

She held it in front of herself and broke it. Kouta got mad and started swearing at her. "Get the hell out of here!" He shouted before throwing her to the ground. She sat their for a few seconds before standing up and running out of the room. I stood to follow her.

"Nyu, wait!" She ran outside, I continued following her. She stopped running and went into a walk. She stopped after we arrived at the beach, "Why are we here?"

She walked over to the water and started digging in the sand. "Nyu... what are you doing?"

"Nyuuu.."

"Nyu?" I didn't know if I should stop her or if I should let her continue, so I just let her go on. A wave soon swept us off our feet and we landed in the sand, I fell on top of Nyu on accident. That's when I heard my brother calling out to us.

"Watcha doing Al?"

"Brother?"

He helped me up and I helped Nyu up, "Where's Yuka and Kouta."

"Over there.." He pointed to the two and they ran over.

"What are you doing out here, Nyu!" Kouta scolded. He looked down at where she was digging and smiled, "You idiot... You're hungry right? You haven't eaten since then. Let's go home... I won't yell at you anymore."

She paused for a second as if deciding what to do then she stood and glomped him. Brother and I giggled. "I'll cook for you four tonight, all right?" Yuka said with a smile just before letting out a pained grunt and falling forward.

"Yuka!"

Brother stepped forward and began yelling, "Hey! What do you think you're-" he was cut off by a gun barrel being shoved into his stomach and fired.

"Brother!"

"Ooh! Those horns! This is actually the girl? So we get to kill these guys?"

When Kouta started to talk back at them he got himself knocked out, leaving me and Nyu, my brother slowly looked up at me, "Alphonse... take Nyu and run... keep her safe..." He said shakily.

"But-"

"Go!" He shouted, I nodded, grabbed her wrist and started running.

_Brother... whatever you do... don't die!_ I kept saying in my head. _Don't die! Don't die!_

"Hold it!" The man with the one who shot Brother grabbed me.

"Wait! Don't hurt us! I told Brother I'd keep her safe!" I watched as the vicious one started beating on her. "Stop! Stop! _**STOP!"**_ He smacked her to the ground with his gun.

"You kill her..."

"Huh?"

"I told you to kill her so do it!"

The man let go of me and walked over to her, _**"NYU!"**_ I stared in horror as the man shot her. I started to tear up and placed my forehead on the ground, "Nyu..." The man started to phone in the guys he was working for but suddenly stopped. I looked up and saw the hole in his chest.

"Wha-?"

Suddenly and arm came from Nyu and ripped off the man's arm. "Is Nyu doing that?" Then the arm ripped his head off. "Eh!"

She stood and wiped some blood from her face, her expression showed she was blood thirsty. "The hell are you!" The man shouted before rapidly shooting at her, about 12**(2)** more arms came from Nyu and nearly hit the man who jumped back.

"Nyu..." I watched the arms attack the man until she picked up the gun of the dead soldier, pointing it at the man. He fell over after she started shooting and she pinned him with her arms. "What is she doing?"

She stood over him glaring down at him, "_Do you find this fun_?" She asked. The man grabbed his gun and as he pointed it up his arm was ripped off by one of the arms.

"How dare you... my arm!" He reached up the intact arm and she broke it, earning a shout of pain from the man. "You little! I'll remember you... I'll never forget your face! I'll come for you and kill you, bitch!"

One of the arms shoved two of its fingers into his eyes, "GAH! MY EYES! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He shouted repeatedly.

"_I'm bored_..." She said. She prepared to kill him when she suddenly screamed in pain, _**"GAH!"**_

"Nyu!" I stood up, "Nyu, what's wrong?" She bent over on the ground beside him, moaning in pain. I walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Nyu? Are you ok?"

She looked up, her blood thirst seemed to be gone, "Nyu?"

I gently hugged her, "Thank god... let's go home, all right?"

"Nyu!" She hugged back and I helped her up then looked down at the man, "Let's get out of here before he gets people to help kill us." We started running off, we ran through what looked like some sort of junk yard, we passed a girl sitting there, but I didn't really notice her until later.

When we got to the house Nyu grabbed my hand preventing me to go inside, "What is it?" She stared at me and I sat by her.

"Nyu?"

I smiled and patted the top of her head like I would a cat. "You sure sound like a cat, Nyu..."

"Nyuuuu..." She tucked her head under my arm.

"Are you cold?"

"Nyu..."

"I guess that alternate ego thing is the only way for you to talk, huh?" I looked up and saw Kouta coming towards us. "Hey!"

He looked at Nyu, "You're... alive...? I thought you were killed..."

"Is my brother all right?" I asked in a panicked tone.

"Yeah, the doctor is having him stay over night so they can clean out anything that got into the hole." He replied with a smile.

"What about Yuka?"

"They also said she was in the best condition out of us three..." He said before opening the door. Nyu grabbed his wrist and placed a few shells in his hand. "Sea shells?" When she started to walk away he called out, "Hey!" She turned and looked at him, "You're gonna catch a cold and die if you leave... so stay here for now, k?"

"Nyu..." She said before hugging him. The three of us went in and I went into my brother's and mine room to change out of my drenched clothes. I only had to put my shirt on when I heard a knock at the front door I went to answer it and saw Yuka.

"Yuka?"

"Alphonse! Erm... Is Kou...Is Kouta here?"

"Yeah he's in that room over there..." I said pointing the room he and Nyu were in. She went to find her cousin and I went to finish changing. I came back out to Yuka slamming her fist into Kouta's face. "Eh?"

"You really can't remember?" She asked him with tears in her eyes. "You really can't remember me?"

"...I'm sorry..." Kouta said, bowing his head. Yuka turned and ran out of the house. I found my self amused when Kouta sat in a ball with his face on the floor, mumbling about getting hit 3 times and girls running out on him 2 times. Nyu walked up to him.

"Nyu?"

"It's all your fault.."

-End of Chapter-

_So, how was the first chapter? Bad? Good? Both? Whatever, as long as people read it I don't care! oh ho ho!_

**1: Since this is Al's POV he'll refer to Ed as Brother**

**2: For those who haven't read the manga, she doesn't have only 4 arms  
**

**Note: Just to clear a few things up, Ed is 18 and Al is 17. All the other characters are their usual ages, so... yeah... wait for the next chapter *nod nod***


	3. Chapter 2

-Narrator's POV-

The Kouta woke up with a cold, he tried getting Nyu to get him some water, since Ed wasn't there and Alphonse was still sleeping. Yuka arrived to Nyu running around shouting 'Water'. She found Kouta sick and the room full of random items. Al walked in, "What happened in here?"

"Water..." Nyu said.

"Did Nyu just talk?"

The other two nodded.

"What's going on in here, Kouta?" Yuka asked

"I tried getting Nyu to get me some water..."

"And how did that work out?"

"Not... very well..."

"Kouta, go to sleep, you need to clear this cold out." Al noted, Yuka nodded in ageement. Soon the boy drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, Kouta woke up to Yuka's face, "Yuka?"

"Nyu!" Nyu said, she was standing near bye in full clothing.

"I let her wear some of my clothes... I've been giving it a lot of thought... and... you can't live here alone with Nyu and the Elric brothers, so I'm gonna live here too! Honestly, three boys and one clueless girl isn't a good mix."

"Huh?"

"Don't take it the wrong way... it's not like I've forgiven you yet.." a sound came from the entrance of the room, they turned their heads to see a familiar blond.

"I'm back, everyone!" Ed shouted from the front door. He came into the room wearing shorts and a tank top, showing off his automail. "I was thinking of heading off to the beach later today, anyone wanna come?"

"Sounds fun." Yuka said with a smile, "Oh I'll be staying here with you guys, just so you know."

"Fine with me, too many guys here anyways. Al, you ok?"

"Yup!" The younger Elric came behind him, "You said we were going into town when you came back here, right?"

"Yup, come on Al."

"When you guys get back you'll have to clean up outside the house, k?"

"Or we could do it now..." Both walked out and quickly tansmuted the weeds to grass, dead flowers to soil, and the dust and other junk off the walls and windows. "That good enough for you?"

"Y-yes... I'll see you two later."

"Um..." A soft voice came from behind them.

"What is it?" Kouta asked. It was a small girl with black hair wearing a yellow sweater holding a closed up umbrella.

"Um... someone left this on the beach last night... and um... the adress on it said it was from here... so here you go." She said handing the umbrella to Kouta.

"Wait... Last night?"

Suddenly Kouta started asking her about the night before... when Nyu was nearly killed.. or so Kouta thought.

-Al's POV-

I sat with Kouta, the girl, and Yuka as Kouta questioned her. Brother had gone off on his own. I heard a thud outside the room and I went to see what it was, "Is that you, Nyu?"

She was laying on her back, she must've slipped on the wet floor. Kouta and Yuka walked out too, "You ok, Nyu?" She stood and walked over. THe same look she had when attacking the soldier was on her face, her hair shaded her face.

I saw the arms come from her and go towards Kouta, but they suddenly stopped, a shocked - and slightly regretful - expression on her face. She turned and left. Kouta didn't seem to have seen the arms, neither did Yuka... _Am I the only one who can see them?_ I asked myself. _Or am I just going crazy.. and what she did to the guard last night happened in my imagination..._

"Hey you wanna stay for lunch.. uh..."

"Mayu...my name's Mayu" **(1)**

"Ok! Wanna stay for lunch?" Yuka asked.

"Lu-lunch?" She asked with a slight bit of drool on her lip. It dripped down to the floor making a ploop sound. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" She said wiping her mouth off.

"All right, Ed should be back by the time food's done, so go wash up!" Kouta said with a smile, Mayu obeyed.

-0-0-0-

After Brother returned we started eating. Mayu gobbled down the food as if it was the first real meal she had in weeks. "It's delicious!"

"Really? Thanks!" Yuka said with a smile.

"It's not that good..." Kouta mumbled.

"WELL THEN YOU CAN'T EAT IT!" She shouted, slamming her fist on his head, causing my brother to laugh. "Anyways Kouta, we need to find a way to get more money, we're running low."

"Yeah... you should by less stuff for Nyu."

"Shutup!" The two started arguing over how they spent the money they had

"Geez, we sound like we're already married..." Kouta said, earning a salt shaker in the face.

"Stop talking so wierd!" Yuka said before scolding him over talking wierd and grabbing boobs. Mayu began giggling and Yuka smiled at her. "How old are you, Mayu?"

"Um... I'm... uh... 12..."

"I see."

"Um.. I have to go..."

"Could you tell me how I can contact you?" Kouta asked, "I may have more questions later."

"Um... I... I really have to go!" She ran out of the room and I decided to follow her.

"Mayu! Can I walk you home? You're a 12 year old in only a sweater and underwear. If you go alone someone may want to take advantage of that." I said fidgeting with my fingers a bit.

"N-no I'll be fine!"

"Please?"

"Um.. ok... but you can't tell anyone about my..uh... home..."

"All right."

Outside she looked around panicked, "Where's Wanta? Wanta? Wanta!" Barking came from the distance and a white dog came running towards us. "Wanta!" She hugged him before asking him a question, "You won't... leave me too... will you, Wanta?"

"Leave you?"  
"Um nothing! Let's... um.. go!" She said before walking off. We stopped near a bakery some time later and she told me to wait outside, "I gotta get some bread crusts for Wanta."

"All right!" She went in and got the crusts and we continued walking.

As we walked we heard a large banging sound and looked to see what happened. We found Nyu and another girl with purple hair **(2)** standing in front of eachother in a fighting stance. Mayu decided to butt in and ran over.

"No fighting!" I watched as an arm came from Nyu and the other girl screamed for Mayu to run away... the only thing that stopped her from warning Mayu was her left leg being ripped off of her, followed by the fingers from her outstretched hands. Then the arm went across Mayu's face and sent her into a tree.

"This doesn't hurt at all!" The purple haired girl yelled. Soon, one of Nyu's extra arms ripped her right arm off.

"How about now?"

The memory of seeing my brother on the floor with his arm and leg missing after waking up for the first time in that suit of armor nearly caused me to lose my lunch. I managed to run forward screaming at Nyu to stop. The purple haired girl screamed at me to run away, but I ignored her pleads. That only lead to me falling forward as one of Nyu's vectors made contact with my skull.

-Ed's POV-

An hour or so after Al left with Mayu, the phone rang. Kouta answered and it was the Hospital. Al and Mayu were there, so I stood and volunteered myself to get them. Kouta decided to go with me. There the two were standing in the lobby beside a nurse who we walked over to. She explained what happened and the four of us started walking to the Kaede House.

Kouta started interogating the girl as to why she had called for us. I understand Al, but why this girl who we had just met today would is beyond me.

We each sat down for dinner... Mayu included. We tried asking her about her parents, but she didn't tell us anything and ran out. "You sure we should let her go?" Al asked.

"I don't think it's the right time to start prying" Yuka relied.

-0-0-0-

The next day Kouta came home from a day of looking for Mayu. Her birthday was today, as Kouta had heard from the bakery where she got bread crusts, and her only companion was Wanta.

"We should have her come here! To celebrate her birthday!" Alphonse shouted out of the blue.

He used to tease me about having a crush on Winry, now I had two different girls to tease him about, "First Nyu, now Mayu? My, Alphonse, you sure are a lady's man!"

"I don't have a crush on either of them! I just have a soft spot for people younger than me..." He said, his face red with a blush.

"But, Al, Nyu's older than you!"

"She acts like a 5 year old, Brother!" I could tell he was regretting teasing me from before. "Someone shouldn't be alone on their birthday..."

"All right, Alphonse." Kouta said with a smile.

Later Al went out to find Mayu so he could bring her to the Kaede House and those remaining in the house (not including Nyu) began setting things up for the party.

-Al's POV-

It suddenly started raining as I ran, looking for Mayu. I should've brought my coat. Not wanting to get a cold, I started to pick up speed and soon ran into someone, causing both of us to fall on our butts. "I-I'm sorry..."

"It's ok... Mayu?"

"Alphonse!"

"Mayu, can you come with me to the Kaede House?"

"W-why?"

"There's a surprise... you'll like it..." I reached my arm out to her

"Um... ok..." she said, grabing my hand, I helped her up. We ran back towards the Kaede House, not wanting to get ourselve's soaked any further, when we opened the door 3 'Surprise!'s were heard, a 'Nyu' mixed in.

"You planned me a birthday party?" She asked, obviously not expecting this.

"Yeah, the lady at the bakery told us. Oh and she wanted to give you this." Yuka said, handing the girl a box with a small cake in it.

"If it's ok... we want you to stay here with us..." Kouta said with a smile.

"Be part of the family!" Brother said with his goofy grin.

"It would give us peace of mind... and we don't want you out there alone anymore." Kouta stated. "But in return, we'd like you to clean and cook."

"Cleaning is _your_ job, Kouta!" Yuka scolded her cousin.

I watched as tears started dripping down Mayu's face, I smiled and huged her, soon Kouta, Yuka, and Brother joined in, followed by Nyu half glomping us.

-End of Chapter-

**1: for those not familiar with the anime/manga, it's pronounced my-you**

**2: it's purple in the manga**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, again, the computer with this story is saved on isn't working, so there will be a short pause in the updates. Hopefully you guys don't abandon me!

Thanks for reading :)

~Jessica


	5. Author's Note 2

OK, the computer with all my stories saved on it stopped working... again. SO! I'll wait a week or two, and if it's not working again by then, I'll just restart the chapters and continue them on this computer. And for those waiting on the sequel to Alchemist on Deck, it's going to be a bit until I start that because I have no plot in mind yet.

(This is going into all the stories, so just find your story for update information, story info is in alphabetical order by the title.)

Note: the program I'm using doesn't have a word count, so whatever the amount of words I type is the amount you get. I'm not going to worry about amount of words. Just quality.

Alchemic Warp Okay, I haven't updated this at all, but I can't come up with a plot for this, so I'm either going to put it on hiatus or scrap it.

Alchemist on Deck see the paragraph above.

The Legend of Alchemy: The Wind Waker Going to be a bit until I update this. I keep getting new ideas for fanfiction, and I can't help but work on those new ideas. Forcive habit. Please be patient

The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Alchemist? I was almost finished with the next chapter, but now I have to start it over, sorry guys, have to wait a bit longer.

The Road to El Dorado: Elric Edition I had originally started this on this computer and I'm currently working on it.

Song of the Elves: Fullmetal Friend Again, I was almost finished with the chapter, and now I must redo it.

**Upcoming**

Lord of the Rings: The Other Hobbit Rewrite of my Lord of the Rings OC story. There's a poll on my profile related to this.

Maximum Ride: Something Fishy Maximum Ride OC story

The Suite Life in Amestris Sequel to Alchemist on Deck.


	6. Chapter 3

So sorry it's been so long since I updated this x.x I've been busy with school and all that crap. But anyway, here's the chapter!

* * *

-Kouta's POV-

"I'm leaving!" Mayu called as she walked out the front door for school.

"Come home early!" Yuka said all motherly-like. _ This is good for Mayu_. she thought, _She's been getting brighter everyday after starting school_. She looked on the floor where I lay, sleeping, with his face in a pillow. She stood up and started beating his head into the pillow with her foot, "How long to you plan on sleeping and wasting time! Wake up!" Since Mayu came to stay, as much as we hated it, we got her number and called it and then we met her mother and changed her address to the Kaede House. And since spring she had transferred to a middle school near here. The Elric brothers were still looking into whatever it was they were assigned to do, I don't really know, I'm just housing them.

I didn't like the way her mother let her transfer so easily, Mayu's mother, that is. As much as I hate to say it, I don't like the fact she simply let her stay with us, complete strangers. Like a normal parent would.

I don't get it, how could anyone let their kid go so easily?" I asked Yuka, still laying on the floor. "I thought there'd be more disagreement on her part."

Yuka nodded, "Yeah, I heard a missing person's report was never filled." she said. "So, you've decided not to ask any questions, right?"

"Yeah... but... Living expenses are a burden. If we don't save more... yeah, I better get a job." I said.

What Yuka said next scared me, "You should increase the girl count here."

I think I screamed because the Elrics ran in like the house was on fire and they stared at me like I was insane, "It's not as if I like to let them in!"

Yuka stood up, "We need to get to school, too. Hurry up and get ready." She stood up again and hit my face with her foot when I didn't budge. "Come on and get up already!"

We also started going to college. "Have you gotten used to school too, Nyu?" I asked her.

"Uh-nyu!"

"Not, it's not 'uh-nyu' it's 'uh-huh'"

Yuka spoke up, "Even better - 'yes'"

"Yes!" Nyu said enthusiastically. She's also been able to remember some words. The Elric brothers weren't going to be home and we couldn't just leave her there on her own, so we just took her to school with us.

"Don't take out that bow, okay?" I said, "If people see those horns you'll be taken away and experimented on."

"Yes!" she said again.

I saw Yuka sported an annoyed look, "Oh yeah, Yuka!" I said, remembering something. Her face brightened suddenly.

"Eh? What? What?"

I lifted a finger know-it-all-like, "You're not as smart as I thought."

She almost growled at me, "What do you mean?"

"Well," I said, "you're at the same college as me. And besides the medical school, the others aren't that high-leveled."

She looked down, her hair shaded her eyes from sight, "I also tested into really high levels." she said.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

She looked at me, tears in her eyes, "Yeah, that's right! It means I'm just as stupid as Kouta!" she shouted suddenly, which I cringed at.

"Okay! I was just kidding."

-Al's POV-

Saito**(1)**, a woman studying the Diclonius, led us through the halls to 'Number 35's' room. They walked into a lab-type room with a glass window showing a vault. I saw several arms sticking out of it like the ones I'd seen come from Nyu, I doubted that she could be a Diclonius, though, they were blood-thirsty killers, as I had heard. "This is Number 35, also known as Mariko." Saito said. She pushed a button and spoke into a mic, "Mariko, it's mommy, you have some guests."

There was a pause and a child's voice came in through a speaker. "Who are they?"

"They're the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother." Saito replied. "Remember? I told you about them and that they were coming."

The voice came through again, "Hello. I'm Mariko."

Ed smiled, "I'm Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

I spoke, "And I'm Alphonse." Neither of us had ever seen a Diclonius**(2)**, and it didn't look like we were going to because Mariko was the only one they were letting us speak with.

Saito removed her finger from the button and spoke with us, "The Diclonius are a race of humans with usually invisible hands called 'vectors'. Mariko here is the strongest of them. She's the only one yet whose vectors we can see." That proved my theory that Nyu wasn't a Diclonius, I could see the arms and Saito just said Mariko was the only one whose arms could be seen. "Some Diclonius won't harm specific people they feel attachment to, like Number 7, or Nana. She's grown attached to Kurama and even calls him 'Papa'. She seems to be the only one without the blood thirst most have." Another thing to prove that Nyu isn't a Diclonius... well, she did act pretty violently on the beach, but that was in self defense, right?

We stayed for several hours, learning about the Diclonius and talking to Mariko who turned out to be really sweet. **(3)** When Brother and I got home, everyone else was back and eating dinner. "Sorry we're late." Brother apologized. Both of us finished our food and Ed headed to wash up first. I retreated to our room and read an Alchemy book until Brother got out.

I walked into the washroom and dropped my clothes on the floor before stepping into the bath. **(4)** I sank into the warm water and blew bubbles from my nose when it went under. All I really needed was a good soak. After cleaning myself, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked down the hall to the bedrooms, leaving little puddles from my feet and dripping hair. I dried myself off in the room and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I let my hair stay down, hanging loosely around my shoulders. Brother's hair was longer than mine, but mine wasn't the normal length of a boy's either. It was long enough for a pony-tail, but didn't look too long for me. It was nice out so I decided to go for a walk, Mayu decided to tag along with me.

After we were a fair distance from the Kaede house, she spoke up, "Alphonse..."

"What is it, Mayu?" I asked.

She looked at me, "I... um... saw Kouta and Nyu in the bath together... and it brought back some memories I don't want to have..." I was surprised she was comfortable with talking to me about this.

"You shouldn't think it was all Kouta, Nyu probably ran in and surprised him. She really doesn't know that's not okay to just do that." I said.

Mayu held her hands close to her chest. "My step-father used to touch me... I ran out on him one time which is why when we first met all I was wearing was my sweater and underwear..." I blushed. Again, I didn't think she'd be so comfortable talking about that with me. I didn't know that was it, but she didn't talk about anything before. "I hated him so much.. My mother hates me because I supposedly took all of his attention from her... "

I frowned. "Well, you shouldn't be thinking about that, we won't touch you inappropriately at all."

She suddenly hugged me, "You're so nice, Alphonse..." She said. She quickly let go and we continued walking.

-0-0-0-

-Kouta's POV-

Professer Kakuzawa stared for the longest time at Nyu. He had asked a question and she cluelessly shouted 'Yes' and now he was staring at her like she just murdered everyone in the room. "What's the professor doing?" I whispered to Yuka.

"I don't know where I heard it from, but it's a relief, the vaccine hasn't been completed. It's no use." I heard him mumbling.

I was overcome with fear. _How does he know about Nyu?_ I thought. _What is he talking about? This could be bad._ _We should get out of here._ I began picking up my things and whispered to Yuka, "Yuka, let's go."

"O-ok."

I stood up, "Sorry, this girl doesn't really understand us. We're going to leave now." I took Nyu's hand and started walking towards the exit, not looking to see if Yuka was following, "Let's go, Nyu."

"Nyuuu! Nyuuuuuu!"

"Stupid!" I scolded her, "Shhh, don't speak!"

Just as we reached the door Kakuzawa stopped us, "Wait." Yuka and I turned to look at him. "That girl is an acquaintance of mine. Where are you taking her?" He asked.

-Al's POV-

It was another day of visiting the institute. Saito showed us an x-ray of a Diclonius' brain. It had a gland on the back that gave them the vectors. Each Diclonius had a certain amount of vectors and each a unique distance they could send them. Mariko's was 11 meters. We also learned that the one considered the "queen" - being the only Diclonius that could reproduce on her own without planting the "Vector Virus" in someone - named Lucy, had escaped some time ago and they hadn't seen her since. She was blood thirsty and would kill any human in sight.

Brother sucked all the information up, as did I. These Dicloni were quite interesting.

-0-0-0-

"What do you mean she's not here?" Brother yelled at Kouta. One of his teachers was supposedly Nyu's uncle and had taken her home to her parents, "How stupid are you? You believed him? You didn't even bother asking anything?" Brother continued shouting.

Kouta shrank back at ever word.

"Brother don't be so harsh." I said. "We can just head back to the college and find out something about him."

"I'll go." Kouta volunteered. "I'm the one who left her with her screaming my name out..."

Brother volunteered to go too. So I was left at home with Mayu and Yuka.

-Kouta's POV-

Ed and I jogged towards the school. It was starting to get late, so it wasn't likely we'd find Nyu anywhere nearby if Kakuzawa had taken her away. But you never know until you check. "His office is this way." I said as I led Ed down the hall. I reached the knob, and when I started to turn the knob, it open and smacked me on the face, "AH!"

Ed snickered at my misfortune. A woman in a white lab coat stood on the other side of the door, "Oh! I'm sorry! You startled me! What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"U...Um... the Professor..." I stuttered.

She tilted her head. "He's not here. Why? Did he call for you?"

I nodded, "Uh.. yeah."

I she turned around and walked back into the room. I heard her sigh before she said, "Well, 'kay." She stopped and turned towards me and Ed, "Well, follow me. 'Cause he's in the underground lab." The both of us followed her downstairs "So, what brought you here?" She asked.

"Uh... I've given up custody of an unidentified girl to the Professor and we got worried." I said.

Ed nodded, "Kouta here is pretty stupid."

"Ah ha ha! Yeah, that would cause worry." The woman said, "Why did you pass her to the Doc in the first place?"

Ed replied this time, "He told him that girl is his niece."

She stared at the both of us for a moment, "He doesn't have a brother."

Ed laughed, "I told you!" I rolled my eyes.

"By the way... the professor.. what is he doing?"

The woman paused again, "There were patients who caught an illness that resulting in horns on their head" Both Ed and I looked to each other in surprise. I think I gasped or something because she looked back at me, "What? You sound pretty surprised."

I looked away, "No.. it's nothing."

She looked ahead again, "What Doc is doing is developing a vaccine to cure them completely. This, and the expulsion of those already infected to the extent of growing horns. Those infected far beyond cure are isolated within an institution and get killed." I glanced at Ed, and his eyes seemed to widen in fear, as if he just found out something very, very frightening. Scarier than what this lady was going on about.

"You're joking, right?" I asked.

She smiled, "Of course." I looked back at Ed and he still had the same expression, he had stopped waking in fact.

"Ed, you coming?" I asked.

Ed blinked and shook his head, "Yeah, I'm coming."

"Look, it's here." The stairs led to a hall which led to a door. The woman walked to it and opened it, "Doc!" She gasped, "It's not here, it seems..."

Ed and I came up behind her and looked around. She took a step forward but stopped and looked down, "Huh?" She jumped higher than I think anyone could ever jump, screaming the entire way. I looked on the ground and saw a disembodied head laying on the ground. Ed and I stumbled backwards, but quickly caught ourselves.

"W-what...? What's this octopus-bald head?" She readjusted her glasses, "That was a darn bad joke, heh..." She rolled the head over with her foot so the face was facing up, "Doc?" Her eyes grew huge, like Ed's were earlier. She screamed loudly and dropped to her knees.

I began thinking, _I just cant' guess the cause for why he died... and.. horns? The same as Nyu, but.. _"Why... did it become like this?" I asked.

The woman shook her head, "How should I know? Some time ago... he was saying horned people must be killed..." She sucked in a shaky breath, "It's kill or be killed... like this." She brought her hands to her face again, "But still... why does he have horns?"

_Possibly... if Nyu did it... there's no way...no.._ I thought. Ed turned and started walking out, "I'm heading home." he said, "If Nyu escaped then she'll come back like she did last time."

"You're right..." I agreed, following him out, "We're leaving now, okay?" I told the woman, she simply nodded and the two of us walked out and back home.

**(1) That chick that considers Mariko as her daughter that Mariko later rips in half.**

**(2) He doesn't know Nyu/Lucy is a Diclonius because they don't know what one looks like**

**(3) Mariko really is innocent, but doesn't realize what she does later on is a bad thing. She's like a kid and thinks of it as just playing.**

**(4) Alphonse fanservice anyone?**


	7. Chapter 4

**Pointing out early that most of this chapter is the exact story. As you may notice Ed and Al don't make that big of an appearance. I decided to do this for those unfamiliar with the actual series of Elfen Lied. (I was also being lazy and not coming up with a plot for the chapter e.e) And the part with Lucy/Nyu's past sorta forces me to do that since I don't think Ed and Al would be in Kamakura for any reason e3e**

-Narrator's POV-

Kouta sat in the dining room during lunch at school. The boy sighed inwardly, _It's morning... seems like Nyu couldn't return after all... The professor died and Nyu's gone somewhere..._

Al walked in, "Everything okay, Kouta?" He asked. The boy sat up from the table he was falling asleep against.

"She hasn't returned yet..." He looked at his hands resting on his legs, "Where are you, Nyu...?"

Al sat beside him, "I'm sorry, Kouta..."

He shook his head, "It's my fault. I didn't ask anything just let him take her..."

Yuka walked in and joined them, "So both the professor and Nyu are gone?"

Kouta nodded, "How did you know?"

"Edward told me..." Kouta nodded. He thought back to right as they left the school The woman ran to him, tell him not to tell anyone about this.

"It seems like Nyu escaped the professor's..." Kouta said.

"Then we should go look for her..." Alphonse said. Yuka nodded in agreement.

Kouta paused for a moment, "After all... I... I'm skipping classes today to go look for her."

"Me too...?" Yuka asked, having pulled her legs up to her chest. "Can't I go with you to help search for Nyu?"

"Yeah. So we're going together." Kouta said.

Al smiled, "I'll help too."

Yuka piped up, "Really? I can? I can go with you?"

"Sure...eh.. why?"

"I'll help too." Mayu's voice came from the entrance of the room. Ed was standing beside her, "My classes ended early today, so... I could also walk Wanta.

Ed smiled his classic little grin, "I'll tag along with Mayu."

"Looks like two more, eh?" Kouta noted, a hint of a smile forming on his face.

"Yep! Thank you!" Mayu said.

Kouta sat back, "So Yuka, Al, and I will search around the campus."

"Yay!" Yuka said cheerily.

"And Mayu and Edward, you will look alongside the seashore, okay?"

"Yes!" Mayu said. She grabbed the shorter Elric's hand and walked off.

-Ed's POV-

Mayu, her dog, and I walked along the beach, looking for any sign of Nyu while Mayu also played with Wanta, the dog. "Wanta!" She cried out cheerily. The dog lept up into her arms and started licking her cheek. She giggled, "It tickles! Stop!"

She looked to the side, I could hear her mumbling something, but I wasn't paying much attention. I heard something suddenly and spun around and saw a man with a familiar face. From what, I'm not sure. "The ocean's dirty as usual." The man mumbled, in an also familiar voice, "Completely."

Mayu walked up to him, he heard the sound and whipped his head towards her. His sunglasses prevented me from further recognition, but I ignored the familiar appearance of him and followed Mayu. She knew him or something obviously "Thank god." She said. "You seemed like you were done for!" She said.

I blinked, _What on earth are you talking about?_ I asked myself.

"Huh? I don't know you!" The man shoved Mayu not so gently to the side, "Move!"

I caught her and glared at him. He stared at me for a moment before walking away, "Some friend you got there, Mayu.."

She didn't respond, just kept looking at him as he walked towards the edge. "Don't go any further!" We both yelled in unison.

Her voice came out somewhat louder than mine, but he whipped around and stared at her, "Hey you! Are you that girl from that time?" They suddenly started going on about nonsense so I started walking away. _Kouta's not the boss of me, I'll go look around town_. I thought. I snuck away, Mayu didn't seem to notice, and searched around the city.

-Yuka's POV-

We had been looking for a while when it started raining. It was cold, hard downpour of rain too. "I give up." Kouta said, "This is no place to look for Nyu. Let's find some shelter."

"There's a lounge over there..." I said.

"I'll go see if Mayu and Brother have had any luck!" Al said, running off. No fair. He had a coat and didn't offer it to any of us.

"Urk! I'm drenched inside and out!" I said, pulling the top of my dress from my chest to examine how wet I was. I looked up and Kouta was staring with a blush. I easily punished him with a slap. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

We sat down, waiting for the rain to clear a bit. I was freezing, shivering. "It's quite a rain..." I mumbled.

"Yeah. Seems like we won't be able to get back for some time. I hope Ed, Al, and Mayu have found shelter of some kind." Kouta said, sighing.

I nodded, "I'm cold, my legs are freezing..." I wrapped my bare arms around myself. Suddenly, Kouta stood up, picked me up, and sat me on his lap. "What are you doing?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Isn't it warmer like this? Or do you want to catch a cold?" He asked. I frowned into his shoulder where my face had ended up. My panties had become exposed, but it's not like Kouta could have seen it. **(1)**

-0-0-0-

**(2)**I broke the kiss and started a giggling fit. It was odd. I kissed him again and hugged him, "Kouta... I don't want you to ever forget me." I said, "I don't want us to be separate ever again. Because I... belong to you, Kouta." I dug my face into his shoulder, "So, from now on, will you let me be by your side?"

He cupped my cheeks and brought my face so he could look at me. The blush he had been wearing had vanished. "Yeah." Then he kissed me again and then hugged me. _If only the rain would fall forever and ever..._ I thought, _I could be together with Kouta like this.._ My thoughts were interrupted by the calming of the rain.

"It looks like the rain's slowing down." Kouta said. "Well, let's go."

As we stood up, I realized just how soaking wet my underwear was from the rain. It felt really, really uncomfortable, "Kouta! Look that way!" I said, pointing a direction away from me. I bent down and started removing the wet undergarments but I fell over, Kouta whipped around to see what happened, so I quickly got up, "You saw? You saw?"

"NO!"

I covered my face, feeling ashamed, _I've shown them...I've shown my parts..._ I thought.

"Huh? Wha... what's that? Something smiley's on your panties..." Kouta said. I got up and punched him hard as I could.

-Narrator's POV-

The two teenagers spoke as they walked, "After all.. we couldn't find Nyu anywhere." Yuka mumbled.

Al ran up to them, "I couldn't seem to find them." He said.

"Find who- Oh! Ed and Mayu!" Kouta said then looked down, "What could she be doing outside.. and we're so worried about her..."

Little did they know Nyu, or her real name, Lucy, was standing behind them. She looked down as memories returned to her mind.

**Skip if you know Lucy's whole background (don't have to, just saying, no point in reading the same thing)**

~_Flashback,_ Lucy/Nyu's POV-

"Hey! Horns!" A very rude boy yelled. I looked up at them, "Yeah, you!" I have grown in institutions and I don't know my birthplace or the faces of my parents.

"React when I talk to you!" The boy yelled, pulling my chair out from under me. Him and his two friends laughed when I hit the ground. "There are no horned humans in this world. Horns are for oxen." The boy's name was Tomo, "You're not a human. You've gotta go live with animals, alright? You know, oxen sleep outside."

This Institution has many unhappy children... so all of them are looking for unhappier children. I heard a little yelp then a girl going to the teacher "Teacher! Tomo is tormenting someone again!  
"Shit! Run away!" Tomo cried, him and his lackeys running off.

"Jeez... tormenting girls is the worst." The girl said. She walked up to me, "Hey, are you okay?"

I was thrown away in the forest. And naked; without any clothes around me, I'd just been laying on the freezing ground. I don't think about meeting my mom and dad. And now, I've stopped thinking about killing them. Is it because of my horns that I was thrown away? I hated my horns all the time.

"Wah... your bag is drenched with milk. That was cruel." The girl said. "Hey... talk to me about anything that troubles you! You'll surely feel better if you do this."

I learned that her name was Kiyoko**(3) **quickly created a bond. I wouldn't say friendship, no, not at that time.

I went out of the Institution to find my dog that I had secretly been taking care of. I'd probably have lost my mind by then if it weren't for him. I didn't name him, didn't know what to name him. I kept it a secret from anyone that, on the hill behind the Institution, I'd been taking care of a dog. If they knew, they'd surely torment it as well. "If I was stronger, I'd be able to defend you..."

Yet I always felt something inside. Like my hands could reach farther, yet they didn't. Something was confined within me. But I didn't understand why I had such a feeling. The dog's growling stomach brought me from my thoughts. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything for you to eat."

Everyday, I gave the dog half of my bread. But that turned out to be insufficient. _"_... _talk to me about anything that troubles you! You'll surely feel better if you do this."_ Kiyoko's word's repeated in my head.

"Great! You're feeding a dog!" She said cheerily. "Alright, I'll share my food too! It's okay because my portions are always too much for me."

"Ah, and make sure that no one else..."

"Yep! Sure." She said, knowing what I was gonna say. "You'd be teased more if they knew. I won't tell anybody, I promise. In exchange, let me pet that puppy someday!"

"Yeah..." I had shared my secret with Kiyoko... it was a mistake.

"Hey! Horns!" Tomo's annoying voice called his pet name for me. I turned my head and glared at him. The boy laughed at me, "You're such a dumbass! You're a worthless animal, and this is what becomes of your attitude!" He turned his head towards the door, a barking came from it. I'm not sure how wide my eyes got, but I'm pretty sure it was wide. Tomo took the dog by the scruff of it's neck

I got up to save my dog, "Hey you! What are you doing!" One of the boys grabbed me from behind so I couldn't move any further.

"Ahahahaha! This is the first time I've seen you upset!" Tomo cackled.

"Let go!" I screamed, _How? How did he find out?_

Kiyoko ran in, panic on her face, "Please forgive me! It just slipped out!" This Institution has many unhappy children. So everyone was always looking for someone unhappier...

I watched as Tomo and another one of his 'followers' forced the dog on the ground. "Hey, keep it still!" Tomo said, lifting a rock that just barely fit in his hand.

...And so the children made the unhappier ones miserable.

That's when they started bashing the rock into the dog's face. They continued until it stopped moving. They were too cruel. "Huh? It stopped moving..." Tomo said. He and the other two boys laughed. "That was too fast!" I screamed loud as I could.

If I was stronger... "The worthless animals... are actually_ you_!" I killed them... all of them.

I walked outside away from the Institution. "It's my fault." I said to the dog's grave. "If I hadn't taken care of you you'd still be alive." _Why am I treated so badly just because I have horns? Even if it's not about horns..._ I heard a rustling beside me and looked to see a boy standing there.

"What's the matter? You seem really hurt..." He said. Are those horns by any chance?"

_So tiresome..._ I thought. _If not for these horns, this boy could stay alive too._ I was about to kill him with the power that I had killed the others with, but he suddenly grabbed my shoulders, talking loudly in a cheery voice, "Awesome! Great! Those horns you have are awesome!"

"Oh? Then you should try having them yourself..." I said coldly. I looked at the makeshift gravestone I made for the dog. "It's all because of these horns... How long do you think I've been given strange looks? How long do you think I've experienced painful thoughts?"

The boy paused for a moment. "I don't really understand you... but I'm sorry if I made you angry. However, I really think they're cool."

"Enough, don't mention me."

"Hey... let's be friends!" He said. "I'll have to return to Hokkaidou in about a week. But let's play together until then!" _"_... _talk to me about anything that troubles you! You'll surely feel better if you do this."_ I heard the traitor's voice again.

"It's no good."

The boy recoiled, "Eh? Why?"

I looked at him coldly, "Because I hate everyone." And I started walking away. His voice stopped me though

"What do you mean by 'everyone'? You're leaving me alone here? Please wait!" I turned ot look at him. "Can we meet tomorrow morning?"

I started walking again. "Enough. I've been deceived too many times."

He started calling to me again though, "Please! I'll be waiting for you here at the same time tomorrow!" he said. "Definitely come! I promise I won't do anything to deceive you! It's a promise!"

_~still flashback~_

I sat, leaning against a tree near the dog's grave. It had been an hour and still no sign of him._ I'm stupid too..._ I thought _I still have hopes. And I thought I didn't want to trust anyone._ I hugged my knees and hid my face in them. Another hour passed. _As I thought, he won't come..._ It started raining _Even though I already knew that._ I looked at the sky. _Rain... I have no spare clothes, it would be bad if these got dirty. It's no use waiting here. I should go for better shelter._ _Why? I didn't think. I was really stupid. _I hugged my knees closer, this time from the cold. _Cold... I really wish I had someone to hold me close right now...It really is sad being alone._ Suddenly something was put on my head, over my eyes. "UWAH!" I screamed. A hand lifted whatever it was from my eyes.

"I'll give you this hat. If you hate your horns you can hide them." It was the boy, "I'm sorry I took so long. My dad was trying hard to keep me home."

I 'hmph'ed, "It's not like I've been waiting for you."

"Hey..." He extended his hand down towards me. "Let's go home. It's cold here, you could catch a cold."

We walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk. I looked at him then down at his scraped knees, "YOur injuries..."

"Ah these? Well, dad wouldn't let me out, so I thought I'd slide down a two-story tall tree. But.. I fell instead. I'm always getting scratches like these, don't worry." _It's no good... it's like a crush._ I looked at him.. I think his name was Kouta.

_How I wish to be held... it's probably warm._ I stopped walking. _I can't. I'm unlikely to get that much._ "Thanks for the hat... I'll stay here." I said.

"Really?"

I could feel my cheeks get warm. I knew I was blushing, "Um.. ah... yeah." I said, smiling. I killed someone in a nearby house after he left and took a shower.

I walked towards the fridge to feed my empty stomach, "The mother here must be sloppy..." I mumbled to myself, "Everything here is expired." I looked at one of the dead bodies. "I need to leave.. before the police come."

It was the third day after that night. I sat at the spot before, still wearing the hat Kouta gave me.. I was beginning to think he won't come back. I was walking around town. I surprised myself by thinking about.. killing again. _Why do I keep thinking about killing? _**"Maybe because you love killing..." (4)**_It's that voice.. I started hearing that day. __**"**_**It's kill or be killed**_**.**_**"** It said. I grabbed my hand and screamed at the voice, "Shut up!"

I started to know that voice's true self. And it has become a little louder since then.

"You were waiting..." Kouta said as I returned to my 'waiting spot'. "Sorry for coming so late." I could feel myself blushing again. He looked down, his bright smile fading, "Well... not that I'll be able too... I'm here to say farewell. I'm going to Hokkaidou tomorrow..." _Oh no..._

"Will we be able to meet again?" I asked.

"Yes." Kouta said. "We will meet again next summer!" That can't be... After I went through all that to come to thinking that I'm not alone... I thought we could be together more... "So let's play together one more day!" Kouta's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked at him, "Where to?"

"Let's go to the zoo!" He said, "It's kinda far away, but I managed to get some pocket money out of Papa." I didn't reply right away, so there was a short pause. "Well?"

And so, we ended up going to the zoo. "Is watching animals fun?" I asked on the way.

"You haven't been to the zoo?" He asked, sounding surprised.

I shook my head, "No, I have not."

"That's rare..."

"I haven't even been able to walk in a park." I said.

He smiled, "The zoo is really fun~! There are many strange animals there!" _Not that I find any pleasure in watching animals.. but I'll endure it if it'll make Kouta happy..._

"What's this?" I screeched with joy at an animal called an elephant as it blasted it's trumpet of a nose. "So big! So big! So big! It's so cool! So big!"

"I didn't think you'd be _that_ impressed..." Kouta said.

"I wasn't impressed!" I said in my defense, "At least.. not that much.."WAH! Long neck!" I shouted at another animal called a giraffe. "Hey look! Such a long neck! Cool! cool!"

We later got slushies. "Tasty, eh?" Kouta asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, tasty!"

Kouta smiled that bright smile of his, "Hey, let's walk around some more!"

"Yeah!" I said. We took each other's hands again and we left the zoo, walking around for a bit.

_If we could always be together.. that would be great..."I'm going to Hokkaidou tomorrow..." _ I grabbed his wrist with my free hand and stopped walking_ No.. I don't want that!_ "Tomorrow... what is the time of your departure?" I asked.

He thought for a moment, "I guess it's in the late evening. After we've returned from the festival with my cousin."

"I see..." _I wish we could go to the festival together._

"It's hot.." Kouta pointed out.

I had just realized how warm it was, "Yeah, hot."

We found a nice cool river to soak our feet in, "Freezing water feels great!" I said.

"Hey.." I heard Kouta, I turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

He splashed water into my face. "Here's a face wash for ya!" He laughed cheerily, which I tried to copy the amount of cheeriness.

I suddenly pushed him down into the water. "Did that clean you up at all?" I asked. He suddenly grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the ground.

"That was nice huh?" He asked. We started splashing each other.

"The same for you too!"

We removed our clothes to dry and sat back to back. I heard Kouta yawn, "We can't ride the bus until our clotehs are dry." He said. "Ahh.. parting time is near."

"Yeah.."

He reached behind him and held out a green stone to me, "Here, have this. I snatched it from the river. I think it's jade. You can make rings out of it. My grandma loved doing that."

I crawled out in front of him and his face turned crimson, "Kouta.. this is the best day of my life."

He looked away, "You're exaggerating."

"It's true." I said, "I will never forget this day."

We were on the train again. "Kouta...?" I began.

"Huh?"

"Say... tomorrow's festival. Can we go together?" I asked.

He paused a moment, "I'm sorry... I've already promised that I'd go with my cousin tomorrow..." My thoughts surprised me.

_That cousin Kouta will be playing with tomorrow... is it a boy? Or is it a girl?_ I mentally slapped myself. _I'm stupid... getting all jealous right now..._

**"Then... you might as well kill him right now."**

_Shit... it's that voice again..._

** "If a human pisses you off, is it okay to crush him?"**

_Like hell it's okay!_

** "Kouta must be going to the festival with another girl... Kill him now, and the sadness will only last until tomorrow..."**

_ I said no more! Why the hell are you here?_

The voice that sounded like mine paused a moment, **"Oh you know that well..."**

I snapped out of it and I found myself with my hands around Kouta's throat. "C-can't breathe...!" He tried speaking.

My hands came off immediately and I apologized, "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"W-why did you do that... all of a sudden?"

I looked down, _I... really... tried to kill.. Kouta..._ "Why... why..."

By that time I already knew that I could not oppose that voice no matter what I did. At that time I had admitted to my own instincts. The voice of my DNA.

I began crying. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" Kouta asked with concern.

I can't stop my own DNA from bringing down the current humanity. For that purpose, I was born with the power to kill people.

"Kouta.. I have a request to ask of you." I spoke up. "If I were to... kill lots of people at once... Kill me... Kouta."

He frowned, "What weird things are you saying?"

"I beg you. I want you to kill me.. by myself..." I let out a shaky breath, "by myself I might become reluctant to die."

**(5)**

**(1) Skipping part of this scene because it's mature :U**

**(2) I'd like to point out that I support Kouta and Lucy, this is just something that occurs in the manga.**

**(3) It never reveals her name. The name means "Pure or Clean Child" which could be ironic if you believe the girl was just toying with Lucy all along. I think she was she's smiling when covering her face in the manga.**

**(4) The inner Diclonious thing's speech will be in bold.**

**(5) Skipping the rest so the chapter doesn't get to long. Basically, Lucy asks Kouta if the cousin is a boy or girl, Kouta lies and says Yuka's a boy and when Lucy finds out she goes on a killing rampage, thus killing Kouta's father and sister and traumatizing him, causing him to forget most of his past.**


	8. Chapter 5

-_quick review:_

_Lucy's past is revealed, also revealing the fact she brutally murdered Kouta's father and sister._

-Narrator's POV-

Lucy watched as Yuka, Kouta and Alphonse walked away. "Where do you think we should look now, Kouta?" Yuka asked.

Kouta stared ahead, "I don't know. Frankly speaking I just can't imagine where she could have gone to..." He suddenly jerked forward, clutching his head, clutching his head, followed by a loud scream. _What's this? It's like I just remembered something real bad... that flashed into my mind suddenly, my memory. What's that? What did I just see?_

"Kou...ta?" A soft voice called form behind them. They turned around and saw 'Nyu' "How have you been?"

Kouta stared, "Nyu...?" She started walking down towards them. His eyes brightened and he ran towards her and grabbed her shoulders. "Where have you been! We were so worried!"

Al smiled and ran up too. "You just talked!"

Lucy looked at him then back at Kouta. "We were so worried, Nyu! What happened?" _He doesn't remember anything...?_ Lucy thought. "Hey, Nyu, what happened?"

She looked at him, "Nyu?"

Kouta smiled and chuckled, "Haha, I forgot, you won't say anything but Nyu."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "What stupidity are you talking about?"

Al became silent. _What the hell...?_

The three stared in shock, "Where did you learn to talk like that?" Kouta asked.

"Wait, Kouta..." Yuka interrupted the conversation and took his hand, "This is weird... what if Nyu got her memory back?"

Alphonse spotted rage entering Lucy's eyes as he saw a vector shoot out and slug Yuka in the cheek so hard she flew off the path. Kouta went after her, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Yuka started bawling, "I don't know, something just suddenly hit me!"

He rubbed her head, "What was that? Hey, hey, don't cry."

Lucy rememberd the sight she saw before she went nuts during the fair where Kouta had been patting Yuka's head when she was crying. It looked almost identical. She smiled sadly. _Truly from the last time on... there wasn't ever a place for me to live with Kouta... Kouta... farewell._ She turned to started to walk away.

Al turned towards her, "Hey, where are you going?"

Kouta looked up from Yuka and at Lucy as well. She turned and looked at them, "...I'll go back home. I remembered many things. So here and now, I bid you farewell."

There was a silent pause as she started walking again. "Now, listen you!" Kouta screamed. Lucy froze, "Don't give me that!" He started walking up the stairs towards her, "Without you here, don't you know how worried I'd be? And anyways... if you really remembered your home you'd hardly be prowling around on this shrine road like a child on the run! As soon as you tell me where you're going I'll let you off!"

"I have no relationship with you. I'll build my living place by myself." Kouta grabbed her shoulders suddenly and spun her around.

"What are you saying? Wasn't your living place Kaede Inn?"

She looked down, "Is it true...?" _**There's no place for me to live...**_ her inner Diclonious started talking.

He looked at her lovingly, "Obviously! How long are you planning to make trouble?" _**without killing people there's no place for me to return to... **_"Listen, let's go back already." Kouta held his hand out to her. _**I'm telling you, you must go on killing people.**_

_I'm not alone anymore...? __**You fool. You'll just be back-stabbed again.**_ Lucy started crying silently. "...Go back."

"Wha?"

She looked at him in sorrow, "I can't be with you anymore... did you forget that much? Because I... in that train eight years ago...?" Kouta's eyes widened suddenly and he clutched his chest. A flash of the train appeared in his mind. _What was that just now?_ Al watched silently. She dropped down to her knees sobbing quietly. "Kouta... your father and sister were..." She looked up and that cold look she had vanished. "Nyu?"

The three stared at her in shock again. Nyu jumped up and glomped them, "KOUTA!" she bawled, "KOUTA! KOUTA! KOUTA!"

Kouta looked back at the other two, Yuka had a pissed off look and Al was smiling, "She's back to normal."

"Yeah.."

"Great!"

Nyu grabbed his shoulders "Hug?"

"Huh?" Kouta stared into her eyes.

"Kouta... hug?"

A tick mark appeared on Yuka's face and she smiled too happily, "Go for it, it's just a hug right? I'll overlook that for today."

He hugged her close, "We'll go back soon. It's okay, we'll always be together."

Nyu started crying again, "Kouta... Kouta...!"

The tick mark on her forehead grew larger when Yuka suddenly yelled, "**ALRIGHT YOU CAN LET GO NOW!**"

"But didn't you say go for it?"

-0-0-0-

-Al's POV-

It was the next day after we all had returned home. Everyone was overjoyed over Nyu's return. Brother and I had another trip to the institute to go to, but he decided to ditch it for today, calling in with a very good sick cough. We went out to get some more food for the others. Yuka greatfully accepted the offer, telling us she had a friend coming over and would like the time to clean up a bit.

We walked in and there was a loud splash. We ran in and in one of the little gardens Kouta, Yuka, and a girl with long black hair were there, the girl sitting in the little koi pond with no koi. "What are you..." Yuka was shaking in rage.

Kouta extended his hand towards the girl, "Nozomi. Being a coward can't be helped, but at least while you're here don't be afraid. Living in fear might be harsh, but if you feel fear you also feel loneliness."

"Kouta!" Yuka spat out. She went to hit him, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING A GIRL!" The girl, I assumed to be Nozomi, jumped in the way of the blow. "Nozomi! Are you alright, I'm so sorry!"

"Why?" Kouta asked.

The girl's voice was very soft and I barely could hear her, "Because... I can't leave... even if it's my fault, you saved me... yet I..."

Yuka turned around clutching her head, "I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOU!"

"Nozomi what I heard wasn't very clever..." Ed decided everything was fine, so I followed him in, not hearing the rest of the conversation.

When we got in we met Nozomi and started hearing about her from Yuka, "She wants to become a singer. But her family is very famous and don't want her going into some music college. She's not allowed to practice at him so I told her she could come here whenever she wanted."

Brother smiled, "I say we hear her sing!"

I smiled, "Why not?" Nozomi started to whimper, Yuka could surprisingly understand her.

"Why not?" A few more little noises. "That's not for anybody to hear?" Yuka asked.

Kouta smiled, "We could become your first audience! Please sing for us!"

She paused a moment then started to sing. Everyone stared with a big grin. I smiled. She was really good.

-0-0-0-

"She's really good, huh, Brother." I said softly to Ed.

Brother nodded, "Yeah."

Mayu walked in, "Hey, Alphonse, wanna take a walk with me and Wanta?" she asked.

I smiled, "Sure!" I stood and grabbed my jacket, slipping it on.

We walked out and looked around. "It's very nice today." I noted.

Mayu smiled, "Very." Suddenly Wanta started growling, "Wanta?" he sat a moment before taking off, "Wanta! What's wrong!" The brunette started chasing the dog, I followed suit. The pup ran up behind a small-ish girl with purple hair with horns protruding from her skull - the same girl from that one day a while ago. "Sorry." Mayu apologized, "He usually doesn't bark like this!"

The girl turned towards us, giving Mayu a hard look. She seemed to recognize her as her face started paling, "Your face is extremely pale, are you alright?"

Mayu shook her head, "I'm fine." Suddenly the girl's leg fell off.

I blinked, not that surprised since my own brother had prosthetics, but Mayu fainted. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" The girl screamed.

"Mayu!"

We took her to a small little pavilion nearby and watched over her until she came to. "Are you okay? You suddenly collapsed and I was so worried! That creature and this boy were so worried too!" Mayu stared at her with a baffled expression. So far, this odd girl was amusing me with the little knowledge she had of society. She smiled, "I'm Nana, what's your name?"

"A-ah... it's Mayu."

I smiled, "I'm Alphonse. Feel free to call me Al." I noticed Mayu staring at the horns, Nana noticed the same.

"Do my horns bother you?"

"No, I'm sorry!"

Nana smiled and shook her head, "It's fine. I don't understand it much either. I was just born with them."

Mayu stared at her, "I think they're cute."

Nana smiled so big I could swear her face was about to rip open, "Really? Really? Really?" She cupped her own cheek and giggled. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

I smile, "Go ahead."

"Um... can we be friends?" Mayu and I looked at eachother.

"Of course we can." I said, smiling.

Nana turned towards me, "Really?"

Giggling, I nodded. Next thing I knew her fake arms were wrapped around my neck in a tight hug. "C-cant... breath!"

She released me and smiled. The smile slowly faded, "I've lived in an institution for as long as I can remember... so... I don't know a thing about the outside world. I neither have a place to return to, nor a thing to eat. I could endure it, but, you know, it's so lonely having no one to talk to."

Mayu smiled, "No way, you can talk to me whenever you'd like."

Nana turned and sat by the makeshift fire she had been working on, "These don't burn very well."

"What?"

"Useless pieces of paper..."

Both Mayu and I jumped in to stop her, "You can't burn money!"

"What?"

I sighed, "Did you really burn that much?"

She held up three bundles of some more yen, "I still got these. When I was leaving Papa gave them to me. But... I wish he had given me 500 yen instead of these sliced up pieces of paper."

"Um... Nana..." Mayu started, "You really don't know a thing about money, do you?"

Nana turned towards her, frowning. "Would you stop making a fool outta me?" she yelled, "Of course I know that much!"

"Then I don't need to remind you, right?" Mayu asked. "That having this much money laid down together is dangerous; that during your sleep, Nana, that they will unite and grow and be able to cut your throat..." The purple haired girl's eyes widened. "And I don't need to remind you that, because Nana was burning their friends right in front of them, stricken with regret from the deadly blaze, they will aim for your throat and do it?" I had to bite my lip to stop myself from smiling at Mayu's cruel joke. "Of course you know the spell to drive them off?"

Nana started tearing up, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! What I said about knowing about money was a lie! Please teach me the spell!"

Mayu smiled, "Well let's make it a draw. What I said was a lie too. But Nana, I really envy you."

"WHAT PART?"

"Because your father seems to value you a lot..."

"How so?"

"If he wasn't worried about you he wouldn't entrust you with this much money..." Suddenly, in great symphonic unison, our stomachs begged to be fed with mighty growls.

I laughed, "Hey, let's use some of that money to buy something."

Nana smiled, "Yeah! We can use it all to by steamed rice!"

Mayu shook her head, "Don't use that much!" She stared at Nana, "Um, I forgot to ask, do you know Nyu?"

"Nyu? Who's that?"

"She lives with me in a house where I'm freeloading." she said. "She has horns just like you do."

Nana stared at Mayu, horror crossing her face.


	9. WINGS OF ALCHEMY ANNOUNCEMENT

**CHECK IT OUT!**_**  
**_

****I'm advertising finally uploading the first chapter of my Wings of Alchemy fanfic! While you wait forever for this to be updated (I have a lot of fanfics to work on and I'm only here every other week, that and writer's block is a bitch), go check it out! The first two chapters were uploaded a while ago, I'll upload the 2nd one shortly after this is sent out.


	10. Chapter 6

-Narrator's POV-

"She lives with me in a house where I'm freeloading." Mayu said, "She has horns, just like you do." Nana stared at Mayu, horror crossing her face. "And you were together on those stairs back then, right?"

Alphonse stared, "What's wrong, Nana?"

"Is that some sort of lie?" Mayu shook her head no. _That's got to be a _lie_!_ Nana thought, _There's no way she's nearby, I don't feel her presence!_ "I want to meet her! Bring me to her now!" Nana demanded.

"Calm down, Nana, we'll take you." Al said kindly. He extended a hand out to her. "I'll lead the way." Nana took his hand hesitantly and the three walked towards the Kaede Inn. When they arrived, Nana simply stood there, staring at the building.

"Is this it?" she asked. Mayu nodded in response. Realizing Lucy's presence couldn't be felt, she started walking towards the building.

Al walked in ahead of them and stepped in, "Sorry for coming home so late."

Kouta stood up, "Where were you all this time?" Mayu and Nana then stepped in after. Upon seeing Nana's horns, Kouta freaked out a bit, "Why do you have horns?"

Ed quickly pealed him off of the poor girl. "We thought she should meet Nyu, so we brought her with us." Mayu said.

"Oh... I see... one moment, I'll get her." He turned and called for her, "Hey, Nyu! Someone's here to see you!" He left a moment and did a quick look-see. "Funny, she was here a moment ago."

"It's okay, I have to go back soon anyway."

Kouta looked at her, "Hey, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" He needed to know why she had the same trait as Nyu, why she had horns too. "Where are you from? Do horned people live there?"

"It's okay, I'm going back now."

"Wait!"

Yuka grabbed his shoulder, "Kouta, you shouldn't keep her like this." Suddenly Nyu burst out of a closet, screaming her own name.

Nana froze, staring at her, reliving when Lucy ripped her limbs off and suddenly attacked her.

"Nana!" Al cried out. All Nana was thinking of was protecting the others, protecting her two newly made friends. She didn't hear Alphonse, not in the rage she was in. Al could see Nana using her extra limbs to attack, as he had seen her use them to move the false limbs. Nana continued to attack, still. He raced out in attempt to stop her, grabbing her and holding her back as Nyu slowly stood up.

Nana was trembling. Al couldn't tell if it was fear or rage. Nyu softly whimpered and called out for Kouta. "Hey, why aren't you counter attacking!" She slugged her with a free vector.

Kouta stalked out and slapped Nana without hesitation. "Wh-Why did you hit me all of a sudden!"

"I should be asking the same thing! Just what the hell are you doing, trying to hurt Nyu!" He said coldly.

Nyu was out cold, Yuka and Ed trying to wake her up. "Kouta, I'm so sorry...!" Mayu sobbed, "I didn't think she'd do that, I'm so sorry!"

Nana freaked out, "Why...! Why are you protecting Lucy! She's the evil one! Not me!" Nozomi had come down from upstairs where she has been practicing and had started comforting Mayu. Tears started falling from the young Diclonious's face. "Why...? I'm not evil...at all... I'm not evil, yet..."

Kouta gazed at her coldly, "Get out of here. Right now. And don't come back." Nana spun around and ran away.

"Hey, Nyu! Wake up!"

Everyone rushed over. "What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"She won't wake up! She's losing it" Yuka cried.

"Come on, Nyu, hold on." Ed picked her up as Kouta said that and ran into the house and into one of the bedrooms. Everyone scurried around to do what they could to help. Nozomi and Yuka stayed by Nyu's side, Ed went to get a bowl of water and some washcloths, Kouta and Al helped getting Nyu into bed. Mayu had ran out after Nana.

Everything was quiet for a few minutes in the Kaede Inn. As everyone settled down, Edward sat with Yuka, watching over Nyu, since Nozomi had gone home. Kouta walked in to check in on her when she started coming to. "Kouta..."

A strange aura started coming off of her that Ed didnt' like, though Kotua was overjoyed to see her awake.

_My memories have been retriggered again..._ Nyu, now Lucy thought. She sprang up and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Ed asked.

"To chastise a stupid girl."

Kouta refused to let her do this, grabbed her shoulder and threw her back onto the bed, "Don't be stupid! You need to rest properly when you're ill!"

Yuka stood up, "I'll go get some medicine." She looked at Lucy, "Nyu, no more sexual stuff."

Lucy, gazed up at Kouta, her childhood friend, and Edward, who was now giving her a cold look like all those people from her childhood.

_~Lucy's mind~_

Lucy listened as a nurse who had been helping take care of her spoke to one of the attendants of the orphanage. Everyone there thought she was a beast - a monster. So, she decided to leave for a bit, to visit her dog, the only thing she could call a friend. Tripping and collapsing in their usual 'meeting spot' the poor thing ran up to her and barked playfully. "Hey... you don't mind me worrying about you, right?" I asked it. A lick on the cheek was all I got as a response. I was so miserable at that age, I felt myself crying, "I'm used to it... so I'm not that alone... I'm not so... alone..."

~The real world~

Lucy jolted awake, not realizing she had fallen asleep. Ed had left and it was just her and Kouta now. "Did you come to? You seemed to be having nightmares..." He felt her forehead, "Your fever's not going down!" Kouta soaked a washcloth with the water Ed had brought and placed it on her forehead, "Stop worrying me so much, stupid." She reached out and grabbed his hand. "What happened today, you're being overly sweet." He said. "Although you've been hugging everyone..."

_It can't be... I shouldn't have said it aloud!_ Lucy thought. _Maybe.. when my memories triggered I've been saying what I shouldn't say.. even if I don't want to? Maybe... without my memory Kouta and that other me can be close friends again. Like back then... years and years of dreaming about these feelings._ To her horror, Lucy could feel herself crying. _I'm better at gaining happiness... when I'm not myself._ She sat up, clutching her head, forcing herself to become Nyu again.

"Nyu, are you alright?"

"Nyu...?" Nyu now whimpered.

"What's the matter, you looked like you were in pain just now." Suddenly she started bawling, wrapping her arms around him and crying his name, "Woah! This is outta the blue! And you had just settled down too!" He rubbed her back, "Stop worrying so much, it's alright, I'll be right beside you."

"Ike!" She randomly cried out, letting him go. He stared, baffled. "Ike! Ike! Ike! Ike! Like! Kouta... I like.. Kouta, I love!" She wrapped her arms around him again.

Yuka was around the corner, watching. Kouta slowly wrapped his other arm around her lovingly and held her close. Yuka felt as though she was going to cry.

"So you're jealous of a girl who can't even speak most words correctly half of the time when she's with your _cousin_?" Ed asked her. She jumped, not realizing he was there.

She opened her mouth to snap at him and he put a finger to her lips, "Yell at me outside, I don't want you to interrupt this." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the room.

They walked outside for a bit, both completely silent. "Why did you pull me away from there?" Yuka asked.

"It was upsetting you to see that..." Ed said. "It's not good to bottle up things like this, so I want you to let it all out on me."

"Huh?"

Edward stopped walking and stared at her, "You really like Kouta... you love him even... yet his love is falling towards some girl he found naked on a beach. It's been hurting you, right? You're trying your hardest not to cry, but that's not going to help. Is it? I want you to cry on me so that Kouta won't have to see it. I know that's why you bottle it up."

Yuka stared at him for a moment then dug her face into his chest and started crying. Ed wrapped protective arms around her and held her like that, rubbing her back gently as she sobbed. She looked up at him after a while, "I'm going to leave the inn..."

Ed looked at her, "Why?"

"I've been fooling myself all this time, thinking that there's hope that I'd end up with him... It took me this long to realize that he likes Nyu more than me... I need to stop pretending that I'll be with him someday... Please Edward... Tell him I said goodbye.."

"What?" Kouta's voice asked. He was standing right behind them. "Why are you two out here so late at night?" Ed hadn't realized how long they had been walking.

"Let's go back you two." he said.

Yuka looked away, "Stop wasting your sympathy on me... you can leave me behind now..."

"Now listen, you." He slapped her.

Ed simply stood silently watching. "I never thought I'd be hitting a girl twice in one day. When you disappeared this late at night..." The Fullmetal Alchemist was surprised to see him crying. "Did you ever think about how worried I'd be? Whatever, go back home, how can I leave you behind and return now?"

"Kouta..." She hugged him. "I think I can go on dreaming for a bit longer now..."


End file.
